I love you, baby!
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Years after Grevolution, the bladers are adult and living their own lifes. Robert and Spencer are dating now and their relationship gets a new turn when they find a baby in a basket on their front door! Rated M for language, and adult themes. RobertSpence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just a simple, normal morning**

**Robert's POV:**

_-- Years have passed from the third beyblade championships and all the bladers are now adult. And separated, too. _

_Tala moved to Spain and is working at the BBA along with his loyal boyfriend, Claude who also lives in Spain now. _

_Kai's a busy businessman in Japan and of course, still a lone wolf (luckily not a virgin anymore, thanks to Johnny!). _

_Michael and Emily are married and they live in Miami, with their just recently born daughter. _

_Miguel and Bryan started dating and they live in St. Petersburg. They own a shop. _

_Oliver and Enrique both are congressmen, but they still live separated, even thought they're dating. _

_Ian is travelling around the world, so he can be anywhere. _

_Johnny is still living in Scotland and he is still trying to get Kai to date with him. _

_Tyson is dating with Ray and they're living in China, along with other members of the White tigers. _

_Brooklyn and Garland are living in India, but what they're doing, is unknown. _

_Ming Ming and Rick are dating and they're going married soon. _

_About others, I don't know. _

_I found my castle a bit lonely so I moved to Spencer's apartment in Russia. Right now we have been dating for… Two and a half years. I'm still looking to a job, but nothing seems to be my kind of job. Spencer makes fun of it, sometimes. He's a psychiatrist --_

I open my eyes and I see my lover's back and his messy blonde hair. He's still sleeping. His body, along mine, is nude due to our nightly activities. I yawn a little and I cuddle a bit closer to Spencer. He sighs a bit and then continues his sleep. I touch lightly his bare skin. He turns to lie on his stomach and he buries his face to the pillow.

"Don't suffocate…", I whisper and I kiss his neck. I hear a low mumble.

"Pardon? Could you say that again?" I say to him and he rises his head up from the pillow.

"I said I won't suffocate and that I'm now perfectly awake but I don't want to get up. What's the time?" he says with a listless, tiredvoice.

"07.37 a.m. and the day is June 29th " I say when I turn to take a look from my clock.

"Should we…?" I hear him start but I cuddle to him and he says, "No, I don't think we should get up."

"Good idea. Which one of us makes the breakfast today?" I say as I cuddle right onto him, "Love you…"

"Are you trying to make me do the breakfast?" he answers and his fingers touch lightly my cheek.

"Let me think… Yes", I answer to him and I turn to him to give him a gentle kiss, "I saw a dream. About what we all are now. Blade breakers, All stars, White tigers, BEGA and my team and your team."

"Oh…", he answers and then he turns to me and he kisses my lips and my neck, "Should we get up?"

"I guess so… I feel a bit hungry, so please make a breakfast to me… And you too." I say with a listless voice and then I hide my body under the silk-sheets.

Spencer gets up slowly. I gaze at him when he wears a pale-green yutaka. I hear him yawn and stretch.

"Oh, fine, I make a breakfast for you… But first I go to the shower…" he says and he walks out of the bedroom.

"Maybe I get up too…" I whisper and I get up. I wear a white shirt and old jeans – I'm a normal man even thought there's more than ten million dollar's on my bank account in Switzerland—

I walk to the kitchen and I put the tea-water boil. Spencer is still in the shower. He's like a fish: He can soak in the shower for half hours, like he would be born to live in water! That's why I call him goldfish

"Hey, my dear goldfish get out and please make a breakfast for me…" I tell to him when I walk to the bathroom door and I knock it. I hear him answer something like 'just in a minute, darling!' and soon after that I hear him curse in Russia. I have learned some Russia in here, but my Russia isn't perfect, yet.

I walk to the front door. I gaze at the hallway's wallpaper. It's light-blue and there's some paintings hanging on the wall, mostly sea-typed paintings. I open the front door and I go get the mail.

"Bills, bills, newspaper, hey, Spence, here's a postcard for you, it's from Ian!" I yell to my love, which finally comes out of the bathroom.

"What does it say?" he says and he takes the postcard from my hand.

"You know… You could wear a towel whole day… We're not going anywhere, right?" I whisper to his ear and he smiles.

"Yeah… We're not…" Spencer says when he reads the postcard. He kisses my forehead and snickers, "Oh god…"

"What?" I ask and he turns his head towards me,

"Ian is in Greece. He says that he bumped into BEGA – meaning Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel, Crusher. Ming Ming isn't there— and he says that he and Mystel look like twins due to they're both as tanned… I can imagine. And he thinks that we're envious because he's in somewhere warm and we aren't… "Spencer says and he gives me a long and passionate kiss to my lips. I kiss him back and I push him to the wall. He moans in passion when I slowly wear off his towel… I kiss and suck his neck while his hands sneak under my shirt. He wears off my shirt and he opens my jeans zipper… I moan to his ear and he kisses my neck… His hands slowly strip off my jeans and my boxers. My hands glide lower and lower on his humid body.

Then the tea-pan whistles and we break apart. I whisper to him:

"You taste sweet…"

"And you taste sour…" he whispers to me while he walks to the tea-pan, "In a good way…"

He gives me a cup of peach-flavored tea while I war my jeans on:

"Milk?" he asks with a dreamy voice.

"Oh, geez… I'm not an Englishman!" I say and I twitch my nose. I close my eyes and when I open them again, I see Spencer's back.

"Yeah… Sorry." He says and he puts the milk back to the fridge. He takes some orange-juice. He turns to me. His lips look juicy. I walk to him and I lick the juice from his lips. He looks surprised but he smiles to me after that.

"Honey? There's two alternatives; We go back to bedand after that we go to buy groceries, or we go to the shop now and to the bed after that." Spencer says and he has two fingers up.

"I take that first one." I say and I drink my tea. I smile to him. I get up from the chair and I pull him with me to the bedroom.

---------

After whew hoursthepassionate moans and lustful yells –that made our neighbors crazy—start toslacken off. We lay on our bed madefor two. I cuddle up to him and he entwines his arms around me. I look to his face. His hair is messy and his look is tired. I can see sweat running on his cheek like a tear. Or is it a tear?

"Spence…?"

"I think I sprain something… my ass, maybe..." He whispered but he smiles, "I don't think I can sit for a month after this… Yes, you're that good", he added when he saw a wondering smile on my face. I smiled even more. I'm not usually sadistic, but today I felt like being a sadistic little bastard in bed… Enrique once said that I and Spence don't have a sex-life, but he didn't know how wrong he was…

"Let's get up and let's got to that store…" I say and I get up. I don't feel any pain anywhere. Spencer gets up slowly, and he takes some clothes from the closet. Itake somenewclothes and I wear them.

"Ready?" I ask and I look at him. He mumbles something and he turns to me. He is wearing a baggy green jeans and a long black T-shirt and his usual green headband. I wear a lilac straight pants and a white sleeveless shirt. We look like exact opposites. Funny, isn't it?

We open the front door.

"Oh my sweet God of heaven…" I whisper as we stare at the basket where's a…

"It's a— It's a— A baby!" Spencer says and he stares at the basket.

Yes, there truly was a baby, a cute, dark-haired baby sleeping quietly in a basket on our front door!

"Aww… It's cute…" Spencer says and he takes the basket.

"Hey, we can't keep it!" I whisper but he doesn't listen.

"We can't leave him/her to our front door… He seems to be a good sleeper…"

"I hope so. Otherwise we're in trouble!"

I sit to the kitchen chair and I think how much we are in trouble. I sigh and I take some orange-juice.

"Damn it…"

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**A new story hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We have a baby!

**Spencer's POV:**

"Aw… Aren't you cute?" I play with the little baby, while Robert is pulling his hair off:

"Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo—"

"Relax, the baby is fine. Look at it." I say and Robert stops to look at the baby who is playing with his/her toes, "And, if you're so worried, call to Michael and Emily, they know what to do…"

Robert takes the advice and he calls to them.

I hear Michael screaming: "its past midnight here, damn it!"

I smile and I close my eyes. Then I feel a light touch on my arm. The baby has crawled onto my arm and he was actually trying to bite it, or suck it? Then it somehow hugged me. I took it on my lap.

"I wonder are you a boy or a girl…? But I guess we'll find it out sooner or later"

I smile to it and it looks at me with its huge teddy bear-eyes. I hear Robert trying to talk as polite as possible: "So we need… That, that, that, that… Ming Ming is expecting a baby? So we're not the only… Thank god. And that too… Okay… Sorry that I had to wake you up, I hope the baby didn't wake up… Okay, bye Emily"

"So, what do we need?" I ask when he sits next to me, "Michael didn't know much about baby-caring?"

"Nope, when he heard a word 'baby' he gave the phone to Emily." Robert said and he looked at the baby with a frustrated face: "We need diapers and baby clothes and I'm so stressed now…"

I smile to him as he stares at the baby who is crawling to him. Then the baby somehow hugs him.

"It likes you." I say but he gives it to me.

"I go check that basket. Maybe there's something. A note or something"

He walks off to the kitchen and I stare at the baby. "Aw, you're so little…"

"Gfrb…" the baby answers and the baby falls asleep onto my lap. I take the kid to the bedroom and I put him/her right in the middle of the bed so he/she won't fall.

"Robert? I go the mall to buy baby food and bed to it. I buy some diapers and other stuff too"

"Go ahead… Hey, wait, what I do with the baby when it wakes up?"

But I don't answer; I just walk out of the front door.

-----------

At the shop a young woman comes to me.

"Hi! You have a baby?"

"Yeah… You can say that, too…" I say and I smile to her.

"Is it your first?" the woman asks from me.

"Yeah… Me and my boyfriend…" I start and the next thing I know is that she runs away from me screaming.

"Ah… She's a homophobic…" I say calmly. Actually I don't understand why I am so calm. I usually am not calm around homophobic people.

I look at some stuff that the baby needs and I pay them. Then I go back to the car and I drive to the shop. I buy some food to us and the baby and then I head back home.

I open the front door. I hear Robert speak to someone:

"Yes, Gustav, do you still have my baby clothes? I know that the baby is a GIRL but purple and lilac are good color for a baby no matter what sex they are! Oh, sorry Gustav, I didn't mean to yell… I'm little bit mixed up… But send them to me… Russia… Yes, yes… I'm careful, yes… When have I got myself into a trouble? I'm not like Johnny or Enrique! Tell to the staff that I miss them… I really miss all of you, really… I come there someday and show you the baby. Bye…"

I hear that he puts the phone back to where it belongs and Ismile and sneak behind him.

"Aw… You're so sweet… I love you… I really love you…" I say and I cuddle ontohim from behind.

"I love you too… You're the dearest, tallest and, damn, sexiest man I've ever seen!" Robert whispers at my ear and he pushes me on my back onto the sofa, "And I want you."

"What's the magic word?" I say and he smiles a smile that usually leads to lustful, passionate moans and sprains in the area of my ass.

"**Now.**" He smiles and he kisses my lips and my neck. He takes off my T-shirt and he throws my jeans to the floor. Then he opens his pants zipper and he pulls me near. Then we hear the baby scream. Robert curses in German. He pulls me up and gives me my clothes. I walk to the baby and I carry her to the kitchen.

"Well, her diaper isn't wet so she must be hungry… Did you look her sex, by the way?"

Robert blushes fire-red and he almost suffocates to the water he is drinking:

"You –cough, cough— make it sound like I would be –cough, cough— a pedophile!"

I smile as I take a tea-spoon and I give the baby some baby-food. She opens her little mouth and eats without any problems. I taste at the baby's food –pineapple and mango— and it actually tastes good!

"Robert, I was thinking… How do we call her?"

"Call her? But she isn't ours!" Robert freaks out.He almost throws the newspaper he was reading out of the window.

"You're over-reacting!" I laugh. And the baby laughs too, "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, yeah… This must be a bad dream…" I see Robert pinch himself.

"Hold her."

"What?" Robert asks when I give him the baby, "I can't hold her; I drop her or something…!"

Seconds later the girl has grab Robert's shirt and she is biting/sucking/doing something with it.

"She doesn't need a pacifier, your shirt is enough", I laugh at him. He looks at me with a helpless look:

"How have you learned to take care of babies?"

"Oh, I don't know much… I just was the one who took care of others back in the abbey. For example Tala: He was a baby when he entered to the abbey and I took care of him" I explain to him and he nods.

Then the doorbell rings. I go to open it since Robert is carrying the baby:

"Oh my sweet God of heaven!"

"What, is it another baby!" Robert yells in fear.

"No, it's someone who looks like Tala but is ten times more tanned! And he has kidnapped Tala's boyfriend!" I laugh.

Tala looks a bit sour when he hears what I say.

"Tala, I were kidding, don't worry about that!" I laugh and I let them inside.

Tala and Claude weren't there for long, but we got to know one thing: Tala is absolutely crazy over babies! He is playing with the girl all the time and the girl seemed to like him or at least the bangs on his hair.

"This is the last time when I wash my hair with apple-shampoo!" He laughs when the baby girl tried to eat his hair.

"We have to go now, we promised to have a dinner with Miguel and Bryan in St. Petersburg. Call us sometimes" Claude says and he pulls Tala with him.

"Bye, Janine!" Tala laughs when he is wearing his jacket, "And bye then, both of you. Don't make your neighbors so crazy!"

They leave. A moment of silence.

"Janine?" Robert asks and I smile. I kiss his forehead and I hug him tightly. He kisses my lips.

"I guess she has a name now…" I whisper to his ear and he smiles. He kisses my cheek and then he picks up Janine.

"So you're Janine, eh? How do you like that, girlie?" Robert says and he kisses the baby's forehead.

"Ggrhhj…" Janine answers back to him.

I smile and I go make some food for us.

"Robert, you have to take care of her tomorrow, I have work."

Robert doesn't answer. I turn to him and I see he's playing with Janine! I smile even more and I shut my eyes. I put a radio on and I hear a pure voice singing Suteki Da Ne (Isn't it wonderful? By Rikki)

"I wonder what others are doing right now…" I whisper to myself.

"Did you say something?" My honey asks, just to get a quiet answer:

"No, nothing important. I love you, my dear"

"I love you even more…" Robert says and he walks to me. He turns my head with his hand and gives me a kiss. He is carrying Janine, who suddenly grabs our shirts and pulls us more near. She laughs when I deepen our kiss. I stroke my love's silky hair and he gives a light touch to my cheek. Then we break the kiss. I stare at his eyes and he stares at my.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask from him.

"You're thinking about Final Fantasy X, the part where Tidus kisses Yuna in the lake Macalania." Robert states as he kisses me again.

"How did you know?" I ask with a confused face. How did he know?

"Your look. You're not the only one who has played videogames." Robert states and he kisses my forehead.

"Oh…" I whisper and he smiles to me. Then he takes the girl to the living room and starts to build her bed.

"Okay, kiddo, you sleep in the living room, I and Spence want to 'sleep' our nights."

I laugh when I hear his words.

Silly Robert.

* * *

Sakura wo Miro:

They became a little OOC, but stiff and silent persons usually are OOC in fics, nee? Sorry for the FFX spoiler...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Late night thinking**

**Robert's POV:**

Okay, the night doesn't go well. Around the time of 02.00 a.m. the baby starts to yell/cry/make a hellish noise. In the middle of night! And she gets even more afraid when she sees ME! This means more screeching voices!

"You scared the baby…" Spencer says with a listless voice when I carry the baby to our bedroom. She is happy that we were quiet tonight, and about that our neighbors are happy too.

Janine cuddles right next to Spence and I sob quietly:

"Th- that is my place!"

"Robert… Calm down. I wait until she falls asleep and then I put her back to her bed." Spencer whispers and he strokes my cheek. I'm too sleepy to smile and I just cuddle a bit closer to him.

"You're so warm…" I whisper and he smiles to me in the darkness. I stare at his eyes that look now light-gray in color. He smiles and then he looks at the baby.

"She's kind a cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but you're even cuter…" I whisper to him. Suddenly the baby grabs me from my hair pulls really HARD!

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, she's strong…! Take her off, Spence!" I yell in pain. And the baby just laughs! That little devil! Then she lets go her other hand and she grabs Spencer's hair and pulls!

"Ouch! Robert, it hurts, take her off!" Spencer yells to me in pain.

"Why do I have to take her off, she's still pulling my hair, too!" I yell back at him. And the baby just laughs even more.

"Oh God… This is going to be a long night…" Spencer whispers and he tries to take the baby off, but without succeeding. I close my eyes and I wish that I fall asleep fast.

This doesn't happen.

--------------

At morning, 08.01 a.m. to be exact, I and my love lean our heads to the kitchen table. I listen at the coffee dropping.

"Coffee… Need coffee… Coffee…" I hear myself say with a powerless voice. I sound like a zombie. Spencer mumbles the same thing. And the baby laughs on her highchair.

"I can't go work today… I might fall asleep while a client tells me its worries…" Spencer tells. His eyes are open and they look like they're dead. He gives me Goosebumps with those sleepless eyes.

"Don't look at me that way… You're scary…" I whisper to him.

"Take a look onto the mirror, beauty. You look the same", Spencer answers and he tries to get up from the chair to take some coffee, but he falls back to the chair, "I'm too exhausted to get up. Robert, get me some coffee…"

"Get it yourself… I'm too sleepy…" I mumble to him.

Then, a fucking doorbell rings.

"Do I have to?" I cry to Spencer when he looks at me with you're closer to the front door-look. I somehow manage to crawl on the front door and I think in my mind; _don't let it be anyone hyper, don't let it be anyone hyper, don't—_

I open the door and then someone grabs me and gives me two kisses on my cheeks.

"Hi Oliver… And Enrique…" I say when I see the lechy blond behind the French.

"Hey, I heard you have a baby! Little birds told me" Oliver says and he smiles at me.

"Wait a second." I say and I shut the front door out of their noses, "Damn, there was someone hyper!"

I walk to our bedroom. "Spence, wear some clothes on, we, unluckily, have quests!"

"Okay, okay, just let me drink my coffee!" he yells.

I go to the kitchen and I drink his coffee: "Now you have drank it"

Spencer gets up from the chair and he walks to our bedroom. Then he DARES to fall asleep on our bed. I try to shake him awake:

"Spence! Spence, how dare you to fall asleep and leave me deal with them alone? You're a devil! How could you…? Aaargh! I give up!"

And I walk out of the room and I shut the door. I open the front door again:

"You know, I'm way too tired to—"I start but Oliver runs inside. Yes, he literally runs. Then I heard a loud 'awww…' from the kitchen. Oliver has find Janine.

"By the way, your neighbors are crazy; one of them was trying to drown himself on a fishpond. Do you have any explanation to this? And we saw whew people walk with earplugs on their ears." Enrique states with a puzzle smile on his face. I blush fire red. Are we THAT loud?

"Uh… I have absolutely no idea why they're behaving like that…" I whisper and I take the newspaper from the table. I see a shocking new on the front page:

_**Little babies have been disappearing in the area of Moscow**_

_Many babies have been disappearing in the middle of day. Police thinks that they have been kidnapped and that the kidnappers are a larger group since the amount of the lost babies is around 10-25 children. The president is worried about the situation and has promised to--_

I hide the newspaper and I smile to them. Oliver plays with the girl and he exclaims in delight:

"Let's get a baby!"

"Oli, we can't just 'get' a baby!" Enrique sweatdrops.

"Could you just leave? I'm not really so good mood today. The baby terrorized us when we tried to sleep…" I whisper and I push them out to the streets. I can still hear Oliver screaming; "We get a baby!"

Then I grab Janine and I look at her. Could she really be a kidnapped baby? Then I roam into our bedroom:

"Spence! Get your ass up immediately!" I yell to the sleeping blonde to wake up.

"Huh?" Spencer opens his eyes and when I shake him awake, his hair points everywhere.

"Janine is one of the kidnapped babies!"

"I kill her later... Just let me sleep…" Spence whispers with a listless voice and he crawls under the silky bed sheets.

Now I literally pull my hair off.

"Spence, do you even know what you're talking!" I yell at him and I shake him again. But, after ten loud minutes I give up and I go to the back-yard. I take a cigarette –Yes, smoking is my bad habit and Spencer doesn't know about it— and I fire it.

"Hey, Robban (My nickname used by Spencer)…"

"Eep! Yes?" I yell and I hide the cigarette behind my back. Spencer hates cigarette smoke, so I don't smoke so often. I smoke only when I'm stressed and right now I'm super stressed.

"What are… you hiding behind your back?" Spencer says and his eyes lit aqua-blue fire.

"Uh, I have nothing?" I smile but he looks at me with an icy look. Damn, I'm not a teenager anymore so why does he have to look after me?

Spencer comes closer and he stares at me. He takes a tighter hold on Janine. Then he kisses me. I answer to his kiss with joy. I guess he didn't notice that I'm smoking!

"I knew it. You're smoking again…"

"Give it a rest, will you? I'm not a teenager and you're not my mom. That cheap bastard…" I curse my parents.

Spencer doesn't say anything, but he has a tenderer look on his face than before.

"You're right… You're adult already, but I wish that you wouldn't show bad example to Janine", he whispers, smiles and kisses my lips. After the kiss I whisper to his ear:

"Look who's talking... Kissing me like that… If this keeps up, she'll be the one who runs out on nightclubs with some guys when she's fifteen. And you worry yourself dead, like you did when Bryan was out late, clubbing with Enrique or with Tala."

"Not all the guys are bad" Spencer states and he kisses my lips, "Like Miguel and Claude. Bryan met Miguel on a club and Tala met Claude."

"Yeah, but most of the guys are bad news… I'm happy that I don't have to run from club to other" I state at him and we kiss again

"Or from bar to other"

"Yeah… I wonder, what the Blade breakers would think about this girl"

"That you're desperate to get a kid, I would say. How much did you pay to get that unlucky child?" We hear a mature and calm voice say. We turn so fast that we (at least I) feel like my neck would break. Guess who he is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You have a child too?

**Spencer's POV:**

Kai looks at us with a humorous smile. He snickers a little when he says with his deep, mature voice:

"So, how much did you pay to get that lil' girl?" Kai laughs.

"Nothing. She just appeared in front of our door!" Robert yells with frustration. I see his eye twitching. I try to calm down Robert. I don't know why, but Robert annoys easily when Kai's around, he doesn't annoy in a bad way, but I can see that he's more tense than before. But they're still friends.

"Umm… Has Johnny been in touch with you?" I ask carefully. Because if something is very fragile thing for Kai then it's Johnny. I hear a weird sound coming from Kai's mouth. It's sort of a snarl and sort of a laugh: "I wish he wouldn't! You remember when we were going out? In that restaurant he went nuts at some guy and he embarrassed me so badly! He's a good guy when he's not drunk or anything but I'm not going to go out with him again. Spencer, don't look at me like that, he doesn't deserve a second change."

I am quiet but I have realized one thing. They're not friends and Kai really hates Johnny's guts. Kai blinks and he suddenly turns around. He kneels and then he stands up and turns at us: "By the way, this is my son, Gô!"

I stare at a little –about seven years old— boy who is like a clone of the older Hiwatari. I turn to Kai.

"Kai Hiwatari! You never invited me to your wedding! How could you?" I cry to him. Kai calms me down by saying:

"I'm not married. I broke up with my girlfriend a couple of years ago. And we have a son. As you can see."

Then Gô opened his mouth:

"Daddy, are they gays? If they are, why do they have a baby?"

I can hear Robert cough and curse under it in German. Kai laughs:

"Sorry, my son has been like that since he answered to my cell-phone when Johnny called."

"Uh… What happened?" I ask and I feel a doubt in the back of my mind.

"As you have heard, Gô and I sound same, so when Gô answered to my phone, Johnny though he was me and said the most embarrassing things to him."

Okay, no wonder Kai is pissed at him.

"So, um… What's her name?" Kai asks and smiles at me while pointing at Janine who's sucking my shirt.

"Janine", Robert whispers and he kneels at the little boy, "Hi, how old are you?"

There is a small silence, but then we hear Robert yell in pain.

Robert stands up quickly and he hides his red, hit nose behind his left hand and curses: "That little assho— Kai how do you raise your child?"

Kai doesn't answer, he laughs more then he has ever laugh: "Sorry, he's a wild one… oh, by the way, Can we live here for whew days, the prices of hotel-rooms have increased?"

0.2 seconds considering. Then we would have a great baby-sitter! I smile with Robert. Probably he is thinking the same thing.

"Well, on one condition… You baby-sit Janine tonight."

"Why? You're going somewhere? Oh, wait, let me guess: Go to restaurant, drink, have a romantic dinner and later end up on some cheap motel and where you wake up naked and with a hangover the next day?"

Yes, Hiwatari-sarcasm is the worst subspecies of sarcasm. But he was right though

"Yeah, something like that."

"And it's off from Robert's wallet." Kai whispers with a laughing smile on his face. I blush a little, "I beg you? Really we need some time alone…"

Kai laughs.

"Okay, I'll do it. Shouldn't you tell to others that you two have a baby?"

"Somehow, they seem to find it out by themselves…" Robert whispers and he stares at the ground looking sexy like that and I would really like to pull him in to the bedroom with me—

I've got to save those thoughts to the night…

Kai has changed a lot from since that when he was a teenager. He can even cook and I don't have to repeat the mother-thing again. But I do feel a little sad when I think that they all have grown up and moved away.

"Have you heard anything from Tyson and others?" I ask from Kai as I put my necktie on.

"Uh, well, I have heard that Tyson and his bro are in Africa… Teaching beyblading to the local kids. I guess Ray went along them. Kenny is a researcher in U.S.A, they're trying to develop gene-manipulated potato or something like that. Nowadays Max is a photographer and he treks all over the world, trying to show the bad sides of life; Poverty, disasters, corruption, decease etc. And you know about me already. Forever-busy businessman."

I laugh a little. Then we hear the phone ringing. Robert answers and then he shouts:

"Honey, it's for you!"

I pick up the phone and I hear very familiar, sexy and husky voice speaking very fast Russia.

"Hi, Bryan. What's with the Ricky Martin playing on the background?" I smile.

"It's just Miguel. He has an obsession to shake his ass when he hears Ricky Martin or anyone like that. That causes the radio's volume to go straight up. But you know, he really looks sexy shaking his hips while doing a sandwich… I would never dare to do that you know."

I try to imagine Bryan dancing.

"Holy shit… Maybe it's better if you don't dance. So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well, but you know… I have to ask you one thing…"

"Yes? What is it?" My curiosity wakes up.

"Well, I would want to register our relationship, but what if this isn't serious enough?"

I laugh.

"You have been together… How long?"

"Three years, eight months, sixteen days and…" Bryan starts.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Long. Well, I guess it's serious If you miss him when he's not around."

"I do, It's just that…"

"It's just what?" I ask.

"What if he isn't serious about this?" Bryan tries quietly

"Let me laugh! You're his world, so marry him!" I answer and I continue, "When will you go register?"

"If lucky, Saturday."

"But that's tomorrow!" I shock. Bryan's answer is quick:

"I know, but still. Oh, and we're going to celebrate it so the parties start tomorrow at 08.00 p.m. Bye!"

He hang up the phone. I stand there for a moment and then I have to run. "Robert!"

"What?" Robert's answer is elegant, honey-voiced and smooth…

"Parties, tomorrow. We're going."

"Nice, who's funerals are they?" Kai laughs behind me, "If Boris is finally dead I think I could dance on his grave. I'll buy you a drink if he is dead."

Kai's promise sounded nice but…

"Meh, Bryan and Miguel are getting married." I smile at them. They're both quiet.

"And?"

"Tomorrow, party. Aww, I'm so happy for them!" I jump on my kneels.

"Yeah, I guess…" Robert whispers gently, "We can take Janine there too..."

We kiss, provoking Gô to yell: "Yack, that's disgusting!"

I smile at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wedding bells**

**Robert's POV:**

I have never seen Spencer cry so much than when we watch Bryan and Miguel in fine suits and smiling happily, promising to love each other for eternity. Then we went to their house where the celebration was.

The celebration was all fun, since Tala and Claude did the celebration plan.

"And for our newly-weds (we wants to think about this as a wedding) joy, they will have to kiss every time you people clink glasses. Maybe we'll do one for a try" Tala says to the microphone and clink his glass with a tea spoon. Miguel smiles to Bryan and they kiss as long as we clink the glasses.

The music was great, food was good – I can guess that Oliver and Ray made them— and the show was the best.

Because, in the middle of the party, Kai kidnaps the bride, meaning Miguel; At first he just talks with the couple, smiling and laughing, then I see a devilish smile spread on his face. He grab the bride on his strong hands and run out of the building, laughing and yelling: "He's my bride now!"

Later on, Bryan got a phone-call – that was of course part of the show— from Kai about the ransom to get the dear bride back. It was something like this:

"Hello, husband. I have your bride." Kai says, trying to sound like a kidnapper.

"Yeah, I noticed, could you bring him back?" Bryan says, smiling at the same time.

"You will not have him if you don't say three things about him why you want him back."

"Okay… Well, first of all, he has my wallet." Bryan says, staying totally calm.

The crowd went wild, laughing and suffocating on the champagne. Even I laughs.

"And, secondly… well, because I've made a promise to go to a honeymoon with him and I want to stand behind my words, I need him back to fulfill his wish and… the third reason is that he's really a wonderful person and I love him."

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Spencer asks from me and I nod to him. I see Oliver crying happy tears in Enrique's arms. I could not stop myself from smiling. I felt Spencer lean on me, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Then we turns our heads towards Miguel who walks in with Kai. I heard Kai laugh at Bryan: "I can still change my mind…"

"Fuck off Kai, he's mine" Bryan says with a smile and he held Miguel in his arms. Miguel smiles kindly and Kai walks back to his seat where Gô was sitting.

"Gô, Why aren't you playing with Tyson's boy?"

"I don't wanna." Gô says with a grim face.

"Go on, it'll be fun."

"No"

"You can go out but stay on the yard, ok?" Kai tries.

"Hn… Ok then." Gô says, still sulking. We watch them go.

Then, when the boys had disappears to the yard, Tyson walks next to us.

"Hi, how have you been, Robert?"

"I'm fine." I says and I smiles a little. I see Kai moving nervously, Johnny was coming to talk to him. I see Spencer concentrate on Janine, not to the conversation. Tyson notice Spencer and the toddler.

"Whoa, who is she?" He asks and Spencer rose his look from Janine to the Japanese's mature, smiling face. My love smiles a little and he introduces Janine to Tyson.

They talks some time, and I looks at Kai and Johnny arguing. This time Kai was the angers one. I see Kai hit Johnny's face. Johnny left, and next he was talking to me.

"Why in seven 'ells can't 'e stop rejecting me?" he whines, "I've stop drinkin' and still 'e doesn't want to talk to me. It's not nice… It's not nice at all."1

He sat next to me, on the couch, sighing heavily.

"Maybe you should move on?" I try, just to see Johnny's hands tighten and his face blushing.

"I don't wanna. I love 'im but 'e doesn't even look at me nicely… Like I would be dirt."2 Johnny says miserably, staring at me and waiting for something encouraging. I look at him, kindly, and I try to make up something good to say or a good sentence to change the subject.

"I can't understand 'ow a person can live totally by 'imself… Isn't 'e lonely?" Johnny sights and he sank on his seat, "I'm lonely… I 'ave no one to talk to back at 'ome."3

I couldn't help but pity him, even thought he was strong, his social life was going downwards. Poor guy. I hugs him. Normally if he would have been sober –what he was now— he would have push me away, saying something about not to pity him. He act the martyr. Poor fellow.

He hugs me back but he soon broke apart, worrying about making Spencer jealous. I knew that it was just a excuse but I didn't care and I let him go.

"Can you say to Bryan and Miguel that I'm going 'ome? I don't feel so good…"

And before he could end the subject, he walks towards the front door, gazing at Kai who didn't look at him. I see him sigh, and then take his jacket and leave. I went to Bryan and Miguel.

"Umm… Johnny left, he wasn't feeling so good."

They didn't say anything, but they nod. I went away, and I sat next to Spencer who looks a little sleepy.

"We can go home if you want…" I starts but he stops me.

"Everything is okay, I just need some fresh air."

"Let's go then…" I says and I drag him with me. We walks outside under the twinkling stars and a beautiful new-moon. I lights a smoke and he leans against the wall.

"Are you jealous…?" I asks and he smiles kindly.

"No I'm not, I know that you hugs Johnny just because he was down. I understand"

"But please, if you don't like me to hug other people, then tell me, I don't want you to make yourself a martyr."

"I don't." he whispers and he took the cigarette away and he kiss me. I kiss him back.

"I love you"

"I love you more." Spencer laughs.

"Are you feeling better?" I asks and he looks at me when I stars at the sky. He looks at me and he whispers:

"Better than ever. I'm happy for them…"

I smile at them and I look at Janine who sleeps quietly on Spencer's lap. Then i hear whistling sound, like a police-car… A light blinds me.

"Freeze! This is police!"

I stare at Spencer who is as surprised as I am.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**I wanted Johnny to speak english with a dialect: **

1 "Why in seven 'ells can't 'e stop rejecting me?" he whines, "I've stop drinkin' and still 'e doesn't want to talk to me. It's not nice… It's not nice at all."

**"Why in seven hells can't he stop rejecting me?" he whines, "I've stop drinking and still he doesn't want to talk to me. It's not nice… It's not nice at all."**

2"I don't wanna. I love 'im but 'e doesn't even look at me nicely… Like I would be dirt."

**"I don't wanna. I love him but he doesn't even look at me nicely… Like I would be dirt."**

3"I can't understand 'ow a person can live totally by 'imself… Isn't 'e lonely?" Johnny sights and he sank on his seat, "I'm lonely… I 'ave no one to talk to back at 'ome."

**"I can't understand how a person can live totally by himself… Isn't he lonely?" Johnny sights and he sank on his seat, "I'm lonely… I have no one to talk to back at home."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Parent-question**

**Spencer's POV:**

"Freeze! This is the police!"

I freeze and I'm afraid of moving even a muscle. Robert stares at me with a look that tries to tell me something but I can't concentrate. I'm so messed up! I feel like I could just fall down and start crying. Somehow, deep inside my mind, I know what this is about.

Then a young social worker comes and takes Janine. I feel like yelling and I yell inside my head but I can't get them out of my throat! I want to yell to them that they wouldn't take her, I just have to get her pack, I have to protect her…

A young police officer comes to me and he examines do I have any weapons. Of course I don't! Why would I carry a weapon at my friend's wedding? A sound of lock is heard and I'm handcuffed just like Robert. I look at him and he whispers without a voice: 'Everything's going to be okay…'

I heart two persons yelling, but they feel so distant. Maybe the other one is Kai and the second one is Johnny, Oliver and Enrique alongside with him.

"Hey! You can't just handcuff my friends!" Kai yells with furious voice. I guess he even gave them the legendary Hiwatari death glare.

"Yeah, what the hell do you think you're doing to them?"

Bu the police-officers put us into the car, luckily on the same car. I lean on Robert and he tries to keep his voice calm, but I know he's about to cry. He would want to hold me but he can't because of the handcuffs. I stare out of the window to the other police car where the social worker and Janine are. I see Janine crying and kicking with her little legs. I turn my head away because I'm afraid of starting to cry. I lean to my German boyfriend again and he whispers quietly on my ear:

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay…"

But his voice is nervous, and it sounds more like a dyeing animal than the noble man's voice. Maybe he doesn't believe in his words at all? I close my eyes and I try to stay calm even though there's a huge force of frustration and pain that dwells inside me.

We drive past the police station.

"Hey, wait! Where are you taking us?" Robert yells but the police-officers don't answer to him. I don't say anything, I just lean on Robert and I try to sleep. I am so exhausted….

After 10 minutes, the car stops and they help us out. They even take off the handcuffs. I look at the house. It's white and somewhat boring looking. It's that kind of a house that you look it only once, not more.

We walk in. There's a woman wearing a white, long jacket, sitting next to the social worker.

"Congratulations! You passed the test!" She exclaims in delight and smiles at us.

"Wait, what test?" Robert asks and he stares at the woman. The woman smiles and she explains:

"We made a test that we 'dropped' babies to different kind of people's front doors and watched how they acted. Surprisingly, many of the test subjects tried to take care of the baby and they didn't take him or her into the police station."

"But what about the news?! About the kidnapped babies?" Robert yells astonished.

"That was all scheme. About 45 per cent of those who first tried to take care of the baby took it to the police station. Most of them, namelessly."

"But… But… The police that crashed into our friend's wedding…! That's not just okay!" Robert keeps saying and gives an angry glare at the professor.

"We just wanted to see how you act in a situation like that."

"Hey! We're not some lab mice you can toy with! My boyfriend is in huge shock because of you! You and your test can go to hell if you ask me!"

I stare to the floor, not able to say anything. I hear the woman's and Robert's argue as a blur sound that comes from somewhere far away. Then I talk again:

"Is she an orphan?"

They all look at me.

"Y-Yes… She is." The woman says, a little astonish look on her face.

"Can we… adopt her?" I whisper and still stare to the floor.

The woman looks at us.

"Well… You showed that you're great parents but I'm not sure does the law let you adopt… I do the best I can"

I nod and I make my way towards the door. I stop and I look at the social worker. "I suppose we can't take her with us?"

The social worker's answer is negative. We make our leave.

Four weeks later:

The phone rings.

"God damn it! No time to be together at all!" Robert exclaims with frustration and he rolls to his side of bed for two, "Could you please answer…? I'm way too exhausted"

I get up and I put a towel to hide my hips and other parts that publicity don't need to see. I answer to the phone. Five minutes later I shut the phone and I walk back to the bedroom.

"Well? Who was it?" Robert asks, looking at me with the bedroom eyes. Suddenly I give him a long kiss and I only let go when he starts to suffocate.

"What with you? Spencer I want to tell you that I haven't made a testament just in case you just tried to suffocate me." He says with a amazed look on his face.

"Silly", I laugh and I kiss him again, "It was from the adoption office. They said we can adopt Janine! She will arrive next month, on the third day!"

"In two weeks?!" He yelps and he pulls me to the bed and he rolls on me, "I hope you didn't tell to anyone about this?"

"I didn't call to anyone"

"Good. Because you're mine tonight" he whispers and his hand pushes mine against the bed. He looks at me so kindly, with so much love on his noble face. He kisses me.

"I love you" he whispers and he turns me around, massaging my back slowly but with good effect.

"Shouldn't I do that to you? You're always more stressed than I am"

"Yeah, but you're the one that sits on chair all the time. Your muscles really are tense…"

I laugh a little when Robert tickles me.

"Hey think of it… We have a baby…" he whispers on my ear. I smile and I say to him:

"Yeah, think of it… A little baby girl…"

We lay there for about ten minutes, not saying a single word, just thinking about things.

"So how was at work?" the lilac young man asks and puts his head on my chest.

"It was okay… Oh, Bryan and Miguel send a card from their honeymoon."

"What? Show it!" he yelps and crawls on me to the bedside table grabs the postcard.

"Gay-cruise to Spain to meet Miguel's old folks? Then to Greece and then back to Russia again on gay-cruise? Ha, figures" Robert laughs a little and his face blushes a little. Maybe he's thinking the gay-cruise… This is proven when he says:

"Honey, when was the last time we were on a cruise vacation?"

I smile to myself as I stare to the roof.

"We have never been on a cruise together…" I whisper. To be exact I have never been on a cruise before.

I hear the mail drop on the hall and I stand up. I get the mail. There is one single letter. It's white and very ordinary looking and it's not heavy. It's from Johnny and Kai.

I open it and I find a letter and an invitation. The letter goes like this.

_Dear Spencer and Robert (who is probably slacking off right now),_

_You're never going to guess but we are spying you. Yes, spying. (Nice bed sheets Robert XD)_

_But anyway, Kai and I started to date again, finally and hopefully it will last longer than one day. But from one thing to another; we wanted to celebrate this and we're inviting the whole group to one hell of a party in a best cruiser in the world. With this letter are the tickets and we will leave from the harbor 07.00. If you're not going to come then call us, don't just let us wait you in the harbor, ok? _

_Oh, and Robert, you really shouldn't fuck your boyfriend so hard or his ass will fall off._

_Yours, Johnny and Kai._

_And by the way, Kai is still watching you. _

I walk to the bedroom and I put a towel around my hips. I look out from the window but I see no one.

"What's going on?" Robert asks and I give him the letter. He reads it and he blushes strongly. I pull the curtains to hide our bedroom and I think how I never knew that Kai would be that perverted. I would understand Bryan who always lusts for free porn but Kai!

I start to wear some clothes on but Robert's silk-soft hands pull me back to the bed.

And he makes me happy alongside with the baby girl that is soon going to appear in our front door just like she used to.

The END.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Yes, you heard the lady. This fanfic has now ended, but... I might make some extras in it so beware.**

**Robert: "Might? MIGHT! You will make or I order Johnny to assassin you!" **

**Me: "That would be lovely..."**

**Spencer: "... Just make an extra."**

**Me: "Okay, okay! I will make the damn extra! You happy?"**

**Robert & Spencer: "Yes"**

**Good couple but a real pain in the ass.**


	7. Christmas extra

**I love you baby extra 1: Christmas rocks**

**Robert's POV:**

I open our front door— it rang just a second ago— and I let Tala inside. Right behind him comes Claude, carrying a huge pile of packets and presents. I hear Tala laugh maybe a little too much.

"So, you allowed him to take a shot of vodka before you came here?"

"Yeah… Umm… I'm driving so I have to allow him to drink tonight"

I smile to him and in my mind I calculate that Tala must have drunk ten vodka-shots. He smiles at me and goes greet Spencer and Kai, who's walking around with Janine. Very jealous looking Gô is following him with a grim face that must have passed down from Kai's genes.

Our doorbell rings again, and I open it:

"Merii kurisumasuu! (merry christmas)" Tyson and the rest of Bladebreakers –minus Kai, who's already here with his son— enter to our house. Tyson asks from Kai about Johnny with a laughing voice.

"That idiot said he had 'something more important to do' than come here with me and Gô! I will strangle him with a mistletoe if he doesn't show up in half of a hour!" I hear Kai moan with anger. I smile to myself, since I know what that 'more important thing' is.

Ray walks to me and gives me a present. He smiles to me and he says with a smiling face:

"This is for you and Spencer, but don't let Janine drink it. It's the best bottle of wine in whole China."

I smile to him and I nod to him:

"I know who I turn to if I find it half-empty. You must have tasted it!" We laugh and then someone grabs me into a strong hold and the same person gives me four kisses on my cheeks starting from left.

"Oliver! Nice to see you again." I smile to him and I notice a fair blush on his cheeks so I know he has drunk at least one glass of wine before coming here. Of course, Enrique is never too far away from his lover, so he walked to me and he hugged me quickly.

"Merry christmas, you rich bastard!" he exclaims in delight. I laugh with him. I turn towards our front door, that is left open. Then a gorgeous, young pair walks in:

"Are we late? I sure hope we're not the last ones to enter the party…"

"Ming Ming, stars always come elegantly late." I laugh and I look at the newly-wed Hollywood-couple. I notice that Ming Ming's pregnancy must be near, since her stomach is quite large. Rick smiles his cocky smile as he has always been smiling.

I hear Mariah praise Ming Ming's long and glittering evening dress. She doesn't look like a child anymore, so maybe that's why Rick fell in love with her in the first place.

Then, for a half of a hour –filled with Kai's annoyance about his boyfriend's missing presence.— hurries on quickly and it also gives me some time to relax and taste the red wine Kai gave me as an early christmas present. I watch the happy faces and I share a look with my blonde. He walks towards me.

"Well, are you enjoying this?" He asks and his eyes compete with his happy, relaxed smile. I nod at him.

"Only if Kai would know that Johnny is…" I whisper to myself and I close my eyes.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Spencer asks and he sits next to me. I smile and I raise the wineglass on my lips: "Oh nothing, you just enjoy the music…"

Then, the doorbell rings again but Spencer pushes me softly back on the settee.

"You just sit here and enjoy your time, it's my turn to open the door" he speaks with a smile on his face. And so he walks on to the entrance. I hear greetings and merry christmas-wishes from more than one mouth. One of them is Bryan, that's for sure and then one of them must be Miguel. But two other voices stay just familiar, but I can't connect them with anyone.

"Merry christmas everyone" I hear someone say from behind me and I turn. Then I smile at them.

"Garland, Brooklyn, you made it in time!" Ray exclaims in delight while he's hugging Mystel and kissing Tyson, his official boyfriend. Brooklyn steps one step forward, looking for someone. Then his eyes nail at someone.

"Hiro-chan! I missed you soo much!" he yells and he almost runs to Tyson's brother's lap. He hugs him tightly while Tyson is suffocating on his drink.

"Wha—?! But, Garland, aren't you two dating?" he yells with surprise written on his face. Garland smiles and he waves his hand like he would shoo away an annoying fly.

"Not anymore. We noticed that our relationship was too much brotherly than… well, you understand what I mean." Garland says, but he doesn't seen angry, he's more relaxed than annoyed about the fact that his love loves someone else. I walk towards Kai who's looking a little blue.

"Kai… Umm, About Johnny…" I start but he stops my sentence by saying:

"That bastard doesn't even deserve his present, neither does he deserve my forgiveness."

Then his face's look changes into sad one and he whispers more to himself than to me: "But I really wanted him to be with me… I don't want to be far away from him…"

I sit next to him: "Don't worry, he's going to be here soon. I know it"

We don't speak for couple of minutes, until I ask something that he strictly starts to refuse.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, you have good voice."

He stares at me, but then he finally says yes and he walks towards the microphone. And he sings Yasuhiro Yamane's song 'Ochikobore no merry Christmas'.

"Hey, Kai's a pop-star!" Oliver giggles quietly on Enrique's lap.

"Way to go Kai, move that body of yours!" Tala and Bryan laugh and they wink at Kai who would normally go and strangle them with a wire but now he just leaves their comments out of his ears. Then the song ends and he walks towards the sofa.

"That does it, I will never sing again", He says out loud.

"Kai, don't be so angry! Encore, encore!" Michael laughs. I look at Spencer who's drinking his non-alcoholic champagne quietly. At the same time he's holding Janine who's trying to reach Spencer's glass. Spencer gives her a taste but she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

Spencer laughs and I hear him say: "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Then the doorbell rings and I go open it. There's our Santa Claus, who's of course…

"Johnny, act quick, Kai's upset." I whisper to him and he smiles at me behind his beard.

"Yea', yea'! Don't worry! I can 'andle 'is anger!" (meaning: "Yeah, yeah! Don't worry! I can handle his anger!")

"I hope so for your sake."

Then he walks in and for the first time I see Gô screaming and laughing like a normal child.

It didn't take long when Kai pulled our Santa with him to the kitchen to make out with him.

I smile to Spencer and he smiles back. He strokes sleeping Janine's soft hair.

"Hey, Robert! It's present time!" I hear Max exclaim in delight. He gives me a present. It's a scarf with star-patterns on it.

"Thanks... It's nice" I smile at him and I give Janine her present. Of course she doesn't know what to do with it, so I open it for her. It happens to be from Kai. It is a pink baby-dress with an goth-like cat on it.

"I see the methods you're trying to teach to her..." I say to Kai who smiles a mocking smile. I take a careful peek at the present he got to me. I close the cover quickly.

"What's in there, Robert?" Brooklyn asks and I blush from embarrassment: "Nothing interesting...!"

I hide the present behind my back.

With Kai's present, there is a note:

_Just in case you get 'lonely' as meaning alone and horny, this is the right thing for you. Merry Chrismas, fucker!_

I'm going to burn his present.

Spencer walks in the room with a a salver. There's multible kind of drinks from hot chocolate to gin-tonic. They disappear from the salver quicker than the naked eye could see.

I see Gô torturing his gingerbreadman slowly to the death, limb by limb. Maybe it doesn't sound weird that Kai is doing the same thing, laying on Johnny's lap, and singing Christmas songs at the same time.

Spencer sits next to me, and his hand strokes my hair.

"Merry Christmas, my dear." He whispers,

"Merry Christmas to you too. I love you..." I whisper to him and I take his cup of cappuccino.

The end.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**First extra is ready! Woot! Yay! Hm, If you happen to wonder what was Kai's present, you can get a hint from the word FUCKER and HORNY on the letter. it has something to do with sex... Of course, 'cos Kai is a mean bastard XD**


End file.
